


Shit For Tumblr

by BrokenBranches



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBranches/pseuds/BrokenBranches
Summary: Warnings: Mentions Of Sex





	Shit For Tumblr

He always left the window open.  
That was something Y/N had grown used to a long time ago. The cold draft of the winter air chilling her arms in the soft morning light, Gotham was a city known for her shrill winters. She had clung onto whatever warmth the silken sheets that drapes around her body could provide before the cold stirred her from her dreams. Y/N's eyelids fluttered open, looking at the fuzzy bits of snow that flown it’s way into the apartment.Landing in her hair and on the wet pillow under her. Her eyes focused in and out on the popcorn ceiling above her. She liked living here. It was a rather decent place, not to shabby, good size. It didn’t really matter much to her though, not with her rent prepaid two years full.  
Heaving a sigh which left her breath visible in the cold draft her hand absentmindedly reached over to the adjacent corner of the bed. She smashed her face into into the empty partnering pillow beside hers.  
It still smelt like him too.  
Grayson always smelt so good, like fresh linen towels just coming out of the dryer. Still warm and toasty.  
She wiggled her sock covered toes at the thought.  
Last night still seemed like a dream, as did every night she spent with him. Which often was a rarity considering his ‘job’. Whenever he was hers for the few hours of night, it was truly something she cherished. Something he did too.  
She remembered last night, sitting beside him on the couch, tucked neatly into his side, and his long arm wrapped around her shoulder. Only their faces in the dark apartment lit blue and orange while sitting across the television and its bright LED projections. Grayson's fingers tapped loving little patterns onto her skin, soft little circles delicately brushed against her shoulder. God if she thought hard enough she could still feel it. He had been begging to watch this stupid movie for months, a movie she had declined over and over, but if anyone knew Dick Greyson, they knew how hard it was to say no to such a charming face.  
"Honestly why do you dig this so much? It's not even that good," "What are you kidding? This movie is a mas-ter-piece" Y/N rolled her eyes playfully, feeling his arm give her a reassuring squeeze to his torso. That made the movie much more bearable. Once the film was over and the screen went black, everything had fallen to silence with it. The only real noise in the room being Grayson's rhythmic breathing.  
“I missed you cutie-“ said that familiar voice in the darkness. That was always his nickname for her as cheesy as it was. But it never failed to cause those butterflies to erupt in her stomach.  
“I missed you too Dick-“ Y/N replied, “it’s been quiet here without you.”  
A sigh was heard in the dark as a response, his arm pulling her closer to him.  
“One day I’ll spend every night with you like this- and you won’t have to deal with the quiet anymore-“  
It was wishful thinking, Y/N knew it well. But there where still wonders in dreaming of such a time. So still she smiled. Pretending in the moment that he was all hers.  
Blinking in the pitch black darkness Y/N felt two fingers catch her chin, his sweet breath fanning her face, and even though she couldn’t see past her nose, she could tell he was staring directly at her.  
“I promise you.” The playful tang in his voice had weakened, a more serious tone replacing it. “I love you.”  
Her head felt as though it where on fire, her heart racing in her chest.  
She felt that familiar pair of knee weakening lips press against hers, causing the blood to rush to her head, swelling her very thoughts.  
She closed her eyes, she didn’t need them to be open anymore as he pulled her to him, with a strength that she could not describe.  
This was love, this was his love.  
  
It was easy for him to sweep her up and off the couch, she felt the well practiced and trained muscles shift and move under his arms and shirt as he carried her across the living room and towards their one bed suite. It wasn't too surprising how he navigated through the almost pitch black apartment. Carrying her bridal style into the bedroom he closed the door with one swift kick. Earning an almost childish giggle to erupt from Y/N's lips. "Ready for the best night of your life?" Grayson chimed as he set her carefully onto the mattress before standing up, the occasional shuffling and clanking filling the room as he fumbled with his belt buckle. There go those butterflies again, in a way it was exciting only seeing the dim silhouette in front of her, relying only on sound as a guide. "Don't act so cocky-" Y/N mused "Don't need to, not when I've got this" He murmured playfully, leaning his body over hers. Grayson pushed his lips against hers, a fire lit within him and sending his movements into a hunger like vigor. His lips where sweet and supple against hers, she could practically feel the smile against them. His hand tenderly gripped the side of her face, securing her lips against his, while the other hand reached down to the hem of her shirt, the tips of his fingers peeping the skin underneath. Y/N wiggled under his touch, begging him to go forward. Which he did not ignore. His hand gingerly rose up her shirt, his palms brushing up the skin of her stomach before resting on the cup of her breast. By now his lips had trailed down from hers and towards her neck, kissing and sucking the skin tenderly, making sure not to leave any noticeable marks. His lips paused at the neckline of her shirt. "Lets take this off-" He said haphazardly, sitting up from her body. He pulled at the hem of Y/N's shirt, pulling the fabric over her head. Joining her by removing his after, smiling at the faint outline in front of him. His large hands swept in front of him, fumbling with the button of Y/N's jeans, his body pressing between her legs. "Like I said, ready for the best night of your life?" He asked again, flinching from the soft toned punch that was no doubt comping his way. ... Y/N was pulled from her reminiscing by the sound of the hard wind, and the cold snow hitting her bare skin.  
Her fingers had clutched the bed sheets at the memories of last night. One or two kiss marks left on her arms from his lips.  
Now he was off, probably wearing his kiss marks too and doing the world good. That’s what made the absence easier for her most of the time. Knowing that somewhere, he was someone’s hero. He sure as hell was hers.  
Wrapping the cotton sheet around her bare body and swinging her legs off the couch she walked over to the window and shut it. Leaving the latch open for later.  
She always left the window open


End file.
